


Fake it for the fireworks

by nai_nodayo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, Two Shot, happy new year, how do you even celebrate new years in chb, its actually so hard to write the two bbys perfectly i, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo can't think of a way how to ask his boyfriend, Will Solace, to the fireworks viewing at midnight. He seeks help from Jason and somehow, Percy gets involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big three shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Im dying, I wrote this up in 3-4 days and I wanted to get this fic up in time so I decided to split it into two chapters WHEEEE
> 
> this fic is actually one of the longest fics I've ever wrote (Im really bad at consistency so I hardly write long ones) but i did it fast like what 
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!!!

It was that time of the year when the two camps get together and throw the biggest party they could ever do. The camp grounds hustled and bustled as the Romans came in that morning, lugging all their party material in their jam packed SUVs. The Greeks on the other hand, were already setting up the huge bonfire they would light that night, and they were hanging a couple of decors around the Mess hall. Of course, the Hephaestus kids were bickering over the boxes infront of them.

"HANDLE THIS ONE WITH CARE!"

"Woah, no lighting anything up before midnight!"

Leo Valdez made sure all their 'plans' were going just right. He made his way towards Jason, who just arrived from New Rome.

"Hey superman," he grinned widely and fist pumped with him.

"We're gonna have a show at midnight so invite the other guys and gals to come and watch." He wiggled his eyebrows and added, "I'm bringing Calypso along."

Jason picked up and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be sure to tell them." He waved as Leo ran off to help out his cabinmates. 

 

Jason swam into the crowd of people until he finally got to the Aphrodite cabin. It was a mess of noisy girls and boys preparing their outfits, putting on makeup, and doing all things Aphrodite. Piper was leaning against the huge door frame, seeming to be the only one who was actually done dressing up. She simply wore her faded jean shorts that were ripped, the camp shirt with a flannel checked shirt draped over it, and her beat up canvas sneakers. And to Jason, damn she looked _gorgeous_. She looked up and saw him.

"Jason!" Piper ran up and almost tackled him. He caught her and spun her around in an embrace.

"Hey, Pipes." He smiled happily.

"What's up?"

"It's all cool. Leo wants us to go and watch this thing at night with the rest of the gang." He replied.

"Hm, okay then. I'll go tell Reyna and Annabeth." She gave Jason a quick kiss on the cheek before she left for head counselor duties.

Jason sighed. Everyone was running around today. He walked over to the training grounds where it was less crowded. Immediately, he saw Percy and Nico, swordfighting without a care.

"Yo guys!" He called out. Percy was instantly pulled out of focus when he heard Jason. Nico tackled him to the ground and drove his stygian iron sword down at the side, close to Percy's arm.

"Dude, no fair!"

"Well _you_ were the one who got distracted!"  
Nico protested, pulling his sword out from the ground. Percy pouted childishly. Jason enjoyed watching his friends piss on each other in the most friendly way possible.

"Hey, Jason." Nico acknowledged. Jason didn't hold back and wrapped the son of Hades in a 'bro hug'.

"Baby bro!" Jason pat him on the head.

"Back off Jason, he's _my_ baby bro."

"Percy, stop." Nico slipped out of the hug and faced Jason.

"There's a thing at midnight we gotta watch and Leo invited pretty much the whole gang and camp I think so, yeah." The blonde hurriedly said. Nico gave him an uneasy look.

"I have to talk to you in, uh, private." He bit down on his lip nervously. The son of Poseidon didn't let this slip.

"What do you mean _private_ ?" Percy crossed his arms over his chest. Jason sighed and gave Percy a 'just let him be' stare as he escorted Nico into the woods, far away from Percy's ears.

 

Nico was panicking. He didn't know how to ask Jason about _it_.

"You look like you're about to raise an undead army, what's wrong?" Jason raised an eyebrow curiously. Nico definitely cannot back out now.

"So uh, the thing at midnight," He started, fidgeting in place and twisting his silver skull ring repeatedly.  
"I k-kind of..." Nico stuttered and the shadows crept around his shoulders. Jason raised his hands to his chest, making a 'calm down' motion.

"It's totally chill if you already got someone to go with."

Nico shook his head.

"I-I haven't asked them yet and I... don't know how." The son of Hades stared at the ground, ashamed. He thought about how he should just stay in and skip the entire New Year's party. Then, he felt a pat on his back. He looked up in shock. Jason was still infront of him so who in Hades was behind him?

"Relax, big bro Percy will help you get 'em!" Percy said from behind Nico.  
_Gods save me._ Nico thought. Jason frowned at Percy, with slight distaste.

"Are you okay with him helping, Nico?" His eyebrows furrowed in concern. Nico sighed and nodded. He was over Percy anyway, might as well let the guy help.

"What's the plan?" Sea green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Uh, there's no plan?"

"You're kidding." Percy pouted. Then, his eyes lit up again.  
"I got one."

Nico thought 'oh great I'm about to die'.

 

"NO I AM NOT DOING THAT." Nico hissed defiantly. He covered his face and looked away from the two older boys. Jason, who seemed uninterested in the plan moments ago, replied.

"Trust us, you'll get him." Nico swore he saw him wink.

"Jason, I--"

"You guys are already together so this one should be easy." Percy remarked casually. Nico wanted the ground to swallow him up down to Tartarus. The thought of him asking Will out like that was terrifying. What would Will think?

"Why do I have to fake an _injury_?" He frowned angrily, his dark eyes narrowing.

"Because, Will loves babying you. Duh." Percy made a fanning motion with his hand, as if it was so obvious.

Nico sighed exasperatedly.

 

Moments later, Nico was on the ground, writhing in pain. He literally tore a damn ligament in his ankle.  
"Shit!" Jason ran over to him instantly, a worried look on his face. 'Oh well, no need to pretend for Solace anymore.' Nico thought.

"Did you break anything?" Percy whispered cautiously. Dark eyes shot him an icy glare.

"Thanks a lot, Jackson."

"At least you won't have to fake--"  
Electric blue met sea green, warning them in the process. Percy immediately stopped rambling.

"Woah, what happened?"  
A mop of sunny blonde hair paired with sky blue eyes appeared behind Nico.  
_Calm down, just calm down._ Nico felt his palms sweating.

"I just fell, it's oka--" He began to pick himself up from the ground and dust the soil off his pants when he fell back down on his legs. Oops. It was a good thing Will caught him when he fell over. Or was it a bad thing. Will whistled.

"Looks like you got a sprain." He eyed Nico's exposed swollen ankle. Oh no. Nico knew what came after this.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." Will smiled at Nico brightly, hoisting him up and slung his arm over his shoulder. Nico knew he couldn't argue with the guy.  
Jason and Percy stood there, bewildered, as they watched the pair leave. Once they were in a safe distance, Percy spoke up.

"Good job, bro." He raised a fist for a fist bump. Jason returned it.

"I kinda feel bad for Nico but okay."

"He'll be fine."

 

The infirmary was relatively empty when Nico went in. But he knew it would eventually fill up later on once people start setting off fireworks. Then, he suddenly remembered what he was supposed to be doing.  
Will had left to get some ambrosia and bandages so that left Nico alone to think. Was he really going to do this? He was with Will after all. In almost no time, the blonde son of Apollo was there, passing him a chunk of ambrosia to speed up the healing and he was bended over, attending to Nico's ankle.

"It's now or never." Nico whispered to himself silently.

"Now or never for what?"

Shit. _What the fuck Di Angelo._

"Nothing much I just," Nico paused and bit down on his lip. Screw it. He's gonna do it.

"I just wanted to ask if you couldgowatchthefireworkswithme." He mumbled the last part of his sentence even faster.

"Sure angel." Will finished up the bandages and smiled at him again. He leaned in to Nico so slowly, Nico closed the distance for him. Skeletal butterflies and shocks tickled Nico all around, he grasped Will by the shoulders and pulled him closer.  
Suddenly remembering they were in a public place, the dark haired one pulled away and blushed furiously, ashamed.

"S-So, later at uh, the bonfire? The fireworks come on at midnight..." Nico asked, twisting his skull ring, his gaze averted to the floor beneath him again.

"Yup! Though in one condition," Will said, his sky like eyes twinkling. Nico had a gut feeling about _the condition._  
"You have to stay here in the infirmary."  
"Solace--" Nico started to object but was interrupted.  
"Doctor's orders." Will wiggled both of his eyebrows cheekily, as if taunting his boyfriend. He turned away to attend to his other patients in the opposite room.

Nico was pissed, but he was more excited to actually spend New Years with his annoying but lovable boyfriend.


	2. You suck at acting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will are finally ready to go and watch the fireworks with their friends.
> 
> Nico unexpectedly runs away against his own desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the two dorks go watch the fireworks yayyyyy
> 
> I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONSISTENCIES IN MY WRITING LOL. I KEPT SHIFTING PLOT ENDINGS SO SORRY.

Later that night, Nico felt so much better, he could move his ankle properly. The ambrosia did it's job just fine.

"Ready to go out?"

"Will, what the _hell_ is that?" Nico eyed the object Will pushed into the room. No way, no way Nico was going to ride that thing.

"I am _not_ riding a damn wheelchair, I'm not disabled." He growled furiously. Attempting to show he was actually capable of standing, Nico got up from the bed and walked over to where Will was. His ankle hurt just a bit at the sudden movement but otherwise, he was fine.

"See?"  
Will shook his head, disagreeing. He clearly had another comeback, Nico could read it in his eyes as clear as day.

"I'm going to carry you then." Will said, his hands making a grabby motion. Nico barely had time to react. He was swept off the floor and in a heartbeat, he was in the healer's arms.

"Will put me down!" Nico thrashed in the taller one's arms. To Will, he was way too light. Smirking to himself, he leaned in to give Nico a quick kiss, in hopes to calm him down a little, maybe. It only worked for awhile though, because once they were outside the infirmary, Nico was back to pleading Will to let him go. He saw the dark haired boy's lips pout slightly, his eyebrows drawn together.

Damn, Will was lucky that he had such cutie.

 

"Ah, hey Nico, Will!" A certain son of Jupiter (wow, who else could it be) passed by and waved at them. Utterly horrified and surprised, Nico pushed himself off his boyfriend's arms, not wanting to catch other's attention. He fell gloriously on the patch of ground still (thankfully) covered with a bit of snow. If it weren't for that, he probably would've broke his arm.

"Fireworks start later, don't wanna miss it!" The corner of Jason's lips twitched up ever so slightly, but Nico stil saw it. He returned a small frown in response. And then Jason ran off to meet Piper, who wasn't so far off.  
A lot of campers, especially couples, were already headed to the camp fire pit where the fireworks were supposed to happen.  
Warm hands slipped into Nico's.

"You okay?" He stared at those sky blue eyes in response. Nico almost spaced out there. He nodded and looked away.  
Will sighed and held his hand tighter. Nico still wasn't used to this 'public display of affection', he felt better expressing himself in private.  
Nico cursed in his thoughts, _he_ was the one who asked Will out and now, it looked like Will was the one who asked him out.

"Hey angel, look at me," The blonde started, he pulled Nico closer and cupped his face. Nico couldn't help but set his face on fire, figuratively.

"W-Will, you're squishing me." Nico mumbled.

"You're gonna be fine, just breathe, you look like you're going to collapse." Will laughed warmly and let go of Nico's face. 

"Yeah."  
Nico smiled slightly and took Will's hand and made their way to the fireworks.

 

The night was dark, but small clusters of stars scattered over the blanket of black. It was a bit cold, but the bonfire centerpiece and the heart-warming atmosphere around helped a lot.  
It was a perfect last night of the year, and the best night to throw fireworks into the sky, scream your heart out and party.  
Nico held Will's hand tighter as they got closer to their group of friends. Everybody was there, except Leo and Calypso who were with the people in charge of fireworks.

"Nico!"  
He was immediately tackled in a bone crushing hug by Hazel. Nico stole a glance at Reyna who smiled at him lightly. Hazel let go of him after an intense hugging session.

"I missed you big brother." She said, golden gem-like eyes lighting up visibly, contrasting against the darkness.

"So did I." The older brother planted a quick kiss on her forehead, then went over to the others, with Will in tow.

Percy eyed the two, and then Nico. The son of Hades caught him staring and returned a dark, menacing look. Despite that, Percy still smiled at him, gave him a thumbs up and mouthed something like 'so happy for you'.  
Nico and Will took their places around the fire, being sure to sit along with all their friends.  
Then, as if on cue, the loud speakers set up around the bonfire boomed a voice who belonged to none other than the head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin.

"What's up party people?!" Groundshaking dance-pop music blared from the speakers, setting everyone into a festive mood.  
Must've been the Romans' idea.  
Nico clutched his ears in surprise and bent over. He felt like his brain was going to split in half, but he had to do it.

For Will.

He shook his head and thanked the gods Will didn't see him hunch over.  
The speakers blared out something like a few more hours until midnight, but Nico couldn't make out anything. He wasn't used to these loud, aggressive parties full of dancing teenagers. It was making his head throb and his legs wobbly.

After hours of utter suffering, Nico excused himself, he slipped off into the corners and moved to the woods quietly.  
It was _way_ colder in there compared to the bonfire pit.  
Nico tried not to mind the wind nipping at his ears.

 

He ran, wanting to get the throbbing pain out of his head from the deafening music.  
Until he reached the lake.  
The skies above were even brighter than awhile ago now that Nico could see it clearly. It wasn't covered by the trees and it stood out in all of it's glory.  
Brighter stars dotted it, and the moon shone in the distance. He wondered randomly if Artemis was there, watching.

Exhausted, he collapsed on the sandy shore line. His ankle hurt from running but he paid no attention to it. He's gone through worse.  
Nico couldn't believe he fucked up the most important night of the year by running away from some stupid camp party he forced himself to go to with his boyfriend. He thought Will would enjoy it, and he _is_ enjoying it. But Nico? He felt like shit.  
He twisted the skull ring on his fingers absentmindedly. What was he going to do after this? It's so embarrassing how he had to run away from people again because of a stupid reason.

Nico has claustrophobia.

He didn't want to tell anyone about it, not even Will. Nico thought it was a dumb phobia, so he didn't bother.

Those shit aside, he fucked up the last night of the year just because of that.  
He wanted to stay there by the lake where he could breathe, away from all the people. It was quiet, and more breathtaking than a mob of campers dancing and waiting for the midnight fireworks.

Nico sighed.

"Nico di Angelo." A stern voice with a distinct 'bossy' accent called out from behind him.  
Who else could that be?  
Nico snapped his head back to see the person.

"Yeah." He raised an eyebrow.  
Will Solace stood there like the sun at night, his sun-kissed blonde hair hard to miss, and his bright orange pullover and khaki shorts.

"You ditched me on our date." Will said, trying to sound threatening but failing miserably. The dark haired one laughed uncontrollably.

"W-What?" The oblivious blonde tried to put on his act, he spat and laughed a little in the process. Nico shook his head as he stood up, a grin gracing his sharp features.

"Solace, you are shit at acting." He smirked, drawing closer.

"Well then, care to tell me why you ran off without your boyfriend?" The son of Apollo questioned. 

Nico had no idea how to reply. Instead, he closed the distance between them, locking his lips on Will's. Pale hands held onto the taller one's back. Tanned hands gripped at Nico's waist.

The moment was perfect.

Nico heard fireworks going off in the distance, and people whooping, screaming "2k15 swag" or whatever the hell they wanted to scream.  
When they broke apart, more fireworks went off in the distance.  
They were in each others arms, staring and lost in the depths of the other one's eyes.

Sky blue ones. Dark chocolate brown ones.

Day. Night.

The best part was, the two of them could see the fireworks exploding in the sky, scattering chunks of colors across the darkness.

And no one else would see it this way except for the two of them.

"Happy new year, Will." Nico mumbled and leaned into his boyfriend's chest. This was the best feeling ever.

"Happy new year too, Nico." The blonde grinned and wrapped his arms around Nico for a warmer embrace. He tucked the son of Hades' head under his chin and stayed like that.

Nico closed his eyes and returned the embrace.

His reason for running into the woods can wait because right now, all that mattered was this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a liiiiiiiiiittle bit late but I made sure to write it as best as I could.  
> FINALLY, I FINISHED A TWO SHOT. WOW. THIS IS SO FULFILLING.
> 
> Yes, I have a headcanon Nico has claustrophobia (but it's the type that acts up when he's in a tight sea of people).
> 
> man, the ending was originally supposed to be them kissing infront of the whole camp but scREW IT , THEM KISSING IN pRIVATE AND BEING CUTER THAN EVER IS THE BEST WAYTO GO--/SLAPPEd
> 
> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and feel free to comment suggestions/drabbles/prompts since I'm running out of ideas 8')


End file.
